A Change in Heart
by natthatfangirl
Summary: Patricia is broken. For years she has been fragile, breaking apart piece by piece. But as memories of her first year at Anubis come back to haunt her, her dark past causes her to fall apart once and for all. She can't look into the eyes of the one she loves without seeing her past. If her secret gets out, what will become of her? No one will ever see her the same way again.
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE:_

_"Everything is just so… different right now. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Things are going downhill, and people are bound to figure it out eventually. I-"_

_"Shh…" he whispers. "I promise you. No one will know. No one will ever know."_

* * *

He had that infectious grin, that glistening smile that gave her butterflies. Her stomach flipped as his lips neared hers, creating little space between the two. Their lips met. His lips tasted of chocolate and those warm summer days where she would lay in the grass and look up at the sky, imaging shapes in the clouds. The kiss brought her memories; memories she wished she could discard. Memories of that time where she was frail and weak, susceptible to poor judgement. For his lips reminded her of _him. _Of _his _lips. His touch. His warmth. His love for her.

One thought constantly nagged her: did she love this boy because he was so similar to _him_? He had the same confident smirk, same kind eyes, same smile. Was this why she fell for the boy? She felt as if she was cracking from the inside out, as if at one moment, every part of her would shatter into a thousand pieces.

She couldn't risk that.

But she forgot her worries as he kissed her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so that the only space between them was when their lips broke apart. He continued to kiss her, and she tried to enjoy it. She _did _enjoy it. But was it for the right reasons? Or did she enjoy it because this boy reminded her of the old?

She pushed him away, keeping her hands planted on his muscular chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning. He was clearly agitated their kissing had ceased.

"I can't do this right now," she lied. "I… I have homework."

He frowned, but relented. "Fine. But I'll be thinking of you." He pulled her in for one last kiss as she took off to her room.

She buried her face into her hands so as not to let anyone see her tear stained face. She continued to scamper up the stairs to her solitary room where she could be alone.

She cautiously raised her head from her hands to scan her surroundings. No one was around to see her; she creaked open her door and flung herself onto her bed. And cried. And cried.

She shakily pried open her drawer to her nightstand and pulled out the book. The book _he _gave her. As she read her old writing, tears fell onto the tattered pages causing the ink to bleed.

_Good, _she thought. _Now no one will ever be able to read this. No one will ever know. _

As she the last sentence, her eyes clouded again. That was what _he _said to her on their final night. The night he disappeared forever.


	2. I'd Never Forget a Face

**AN: **Thank you to those of you who read the first chapter. I appreciate reviews and follows so much you cannot even begin to comprehend. I hope to update "Possessed" soon. I've been busy- rehearsal for a play four nights a week + school... But thanks to my loyal readers of "Possessed." I promise to have your questions answered about Joy and Peddie and Set soon. Just a few chapters left. Now, enjoy, this next chapter of "A Change in Heart."

* * *

Three days later- Chapter 1:

She trudged down the stairs, her body heavy. She had hardly come out of her room at all the past few days except for school. Her routine was simple: go to school, do not talk to anybody, come home, and cry. Though she never planned on the last part it was always an inevitable part of her day. She hadn't even spoken to Eddie the past few days. There was no way she could face him. He reminded her too much of him.

But this day would be different. Patricia, of course, did not know this, but this day would change her life forever.

"Patricia," Eddie said worriedly as he saw her in the foyer. "Patricia, talk to me! Please!"

But Patricia refused to cast a glance at him. She continued down the stairs and walked to the door until Eddie grabbed her arm and turned her around.

_Don't look into his eyes. You'll see… him. Don't show him your sadness. _

_"_Patricia, you haven't spoken to me in days. Something's going on with you. You know you can tell me anything," Eddie said.

Patricia slowly raised her head, avoiding his eyes, and began to speak shakily. "I can't tell you, Eddie."

"Why not?" he insisted.

"Because you'll hate me. You'll never see me the same way again." She turned away and dashed out the door, leaving Eddie with his mouth dangling open.

"I'm sorry Eddie," she whispered to herself when he was out of earshot. "Forgive me."

Outside, she wiped her tears and inconspicuously slipped the book out of her bag, opening it to where she left off. Her eyes once again began to cloud with tears as they streamed down her red cheeks. Patricia had stopped wearing her contact lenses the past few days and reverted back to her glasses, for her eyes were so red and dry from crying that lenses irritated her eyes.

Her eyes were so engrossed in her book that she only narrowly avoided crashing into someone walking the opposite direction.

"Oh sorry miss - wait, Patricia?"

Patricia's eyes widened. She would know that voice anywhere.

Slowly, she lifted her head and looked at the face belonging to the voice.

"Audwin."


	3. No One Will Ever Know

Chapter 2:

"A-Audwin? Is that you?"

"Me? I was going to say the same to you! You look… different… Did you get glasses?"

Patricia ignored his comment and continued to stare at this boy's face. It had been so long since she'd last seen him. Their history had never been perfect, but she couldn't believe her eyes.

"H-how are you?" she stammered.

"I'm well," the boy replied. "I got a job in Liverpool as secretary for a huge law firm. It's not my dream job, but it pays the bills."

Patricia was confused. Why was he so calm, so open? Audwin had always resented Patricia. She'd done some terrible things - most involving him. So why was he suddenly treating her like an old friend?

"What have you been up to?" he asked. Patricia studied his expression. He seemed genuine, but something about his face seemed fake, like he'd plastered on this look as a disguise to hide his true feelings.

She shook her head as she remembered he had spoken to her.

"Oh, uh, nothing much," she replied, hiding her face. She couldn't let him see her tears. He'd know something was up. Then he would ask. And she was in no position to tell him.

He raised an eyebrow, his seemingly fake smile still adherent to his bristled face.

_When did he start growing a beard? _Patricia wondered. Suddenly, she realized he did look extremely different in a way she didn't realize before. It was subtle, yet prevalent. Very obvious to the trained eye - especially an eye that had spent so much of it's time observing the world, making sure no one was observing back. There were red rings around his eyes, but his formerly silvery eyes now a dark grey. There was a slight indentation in the left side of his nose - a scar that had definitely not been there two years ago.

"What have _you _been up to?" Patricia asked accusingly. Audwin's plaster smile wavered a bit, but retained it's stance. He narrowed his eyes, and in a cheery voice said, "I told you. I'm a secretary."

"Well… seems like taxing work," Patricia said, glaring at him. "You look very stressed."

"Yeah, very," he grumbled, still smiling. "Well, I have to leave. Got to get back at the office before the boss notices I'm gone."

"Ok, fine," Patricia mumbled. She was letting him leave when she had a realization.

Audwin had to get back to work before his boss noticed. That meant his boss didn't know he was _gone. _So Audwin had left work and wandered down to her school and happened to crash into Patricia where they decided to reminisce? That didn't seem plausible. Her tears faded as she began to rack her brain for answers. Why was Audwin there? He wouldn't just come to Anubis without a purpose. He had to have wanted something to _ever _even _THINK _of returning there.

Patricia was in utter confusion as she continued her way to school. She couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that Audwin of all people had returned to school. She couldn't decide if she was shocked or just angered. He must want something from Patricia if he had actually had the guts to come back here. After all this time, could something have changed?

She looked down at the ground and kicked a rock as she pondered this occurrence. She noticed she was still holding the leather journal, and her heart began to race. Had Audwin seen it? He must've recognized it. Her eyes widened in fear.

Audwin had looked so different. He wasn't himself. His face looked aged - it had only been two years, though. But he did look older, tireder. And what was that scar from? It looked like his nose had been hit with some blunt object. A blunt _painful _object. She knew she would distinctly remember if that scar had been there before it was so blatant, so prevalent. It was hard not to stare. _Had _she stared?

When she finally arrived at school, she quickly shoved her bag into her locker and began to walk away. She paused, then turned around and retained the bag containing her journal. She couldn't leave it unattended. If someone were to accidentally find it… her life would be over.

She kept a hand clenched firmly on the bag as she made her way to first period.

Eddie was in this first class, and she dreaded him seeing her. She scurried to the back of the classroom and pulled her hoodie over her head. She took out her history textbook and buried her face into it as Eddie walked into the classroom.

_Look at him, _Patricia thought in dismay. _He has no idea of any of this. _

Eddie strutted in confidently, a broad smirk on his face. It was that usual smirk he carried around proudly, one that symbolized his prominence in the social hierarchy. She had the urge to look up and smile, to wave him over, but instead she tucked her distinctly red hair into her hood and slouched down in her seat. She noticed Eddie looking around the classroom, clearly for any sign of her, but he gave up and slumped in the chair next to Fabian.

As their teacher walked into the room and began to lecture, Patricia discreetly slipped out her journal. She hid it in her textbook and began to read, immersing herself in its darkest secrets.

_"I received that bracelet today, the one I was told about. it was so me. Black leather with silver buttons, and little black spikes around the edges. It even has my initials engraved into it. It's beautiful."_

Patricia stared at her writing, then looked at her wrist. She was still wearing that bracelet. She had lied and told Eddie she bought it special online.

_"Im so glad he's here. I feel like I finally have protection from Rufus. After being kidnapped by him, I feel like I can finally trust someone again."_

Patricia frowned. She really did trust him. And he really did protect her. The memories of that year began to flood back to her. And then, just as quickly as the year had ended, the memories faded away. She remembered the exact moments she wrote every passage in the journal. There were the happier times - times she would smile as her pen glided across the pages. And then there were sadder times - times her tears would fall onto the pages as she privately reminisced about her day. But all the passages had something in common; each of them was written about _him. _

The bell finally rang, but Patricia didn't notice at first. She was too engrossed in her journal. When she finally glanced up and noticed everyone had left. She quickly gathered her things and dashed out of the classroom - where she ran smack in to Eddie.

"Hey, Yacker!" he called.

But she ignored him and continued down the hallway. She felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her backwards.

"Yacker, what is up with you? You run out the room during… you know, you don't talk to me for days, and you hide during history and don't say a word. What is going on?" Eddie asked.

Patricia slowly raised her eyes and looked at his face. Was it time to tell him the truth?

"I-I…" she stammered.

"Patricia," he consoled sweetly. "You can tell me anything."

"But… I-I can't tell you this."

"Why not?" he demanded. He was growing frustrated.

"Because… because you'll hate me. And if other people know, they'll hate me. Everyone will hate me. And they'll never look at me the same way again."

"Patricia, look. Whatever it is, whatever happened, I could never hate you. I love you. And if something is going on, you need to tell me so I can help you through it." Eddie smiled at her compassionately, genuinely. He truly wanted to help. But he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Please, Eddie. Leave it alone." Patricia freed herself from his grasp and ran away. She couldn't tell him. He couldn't know. No one could ever know.


	4. With Whom Shall I Share This Burden?

**AN:** Thanks to those of you who have followed and reviewed so far. Now, I will start beginning _most _chapters with a flashback. It will be simple to distinguish and in italics. I will post maybe 1-2 more chapters tonight, so please please please keep reviewing! ILY ALL.

* * *

Chapter 3:

_She sat in the dark, her hands tracing his torso. Even with little light emanating in the black room, his eyes still illuminated brightly. He lay atop her, his hard abs pressed against her chest. Their lips met, and she felt as if she was melting on the inside. She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him closer… closer. He removed his hands from her waist and began to pull off her shirt. _

_Between kisses, she managed to mumble, "If people - find out they - will never - ever look at us - the same - again."_

_He broke away, sitting up suddenly. His bright eyes began to dull with distress. _

_"Then… then we'll make sure they never find out." He crawled back on top of her and continued to kiss her. _

* * *

Patricia sat alone in her room, completing her homework and listening to music. Three raps sounded against her door, and Joy scampered into the room.

"Hey," she said. "What is going on with you?"

"Huh?" Patricia said, taking out her earbuds.

"Patricia, what's up? Eddie told me what's been going on, and I offered to talk to you. I know you two are dating, but we're best friends. I thought maybe you might tell me."

"Joy you wouldn't understand what I've been going through recently. Not just recently - everything changed the minute Nina showed up two years ago. And it hasn't gotten better."

"What are you talking about? Your life seems to just get better! You saved the world, you got an amazing boyfriend. and… you have grown to be an amazing person, Patricia."

A tear roller down Patricia's cheek. "I'm sorry Joy. I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, everything you just said will be a lie. They way I saved the world will be lost, I will lose my amazing boyfriend, and you'll never see me as an amazing person."

Joy stared at her and walked backwards. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You just haven't put the pieces together yet."

"Fine," Joy snapped. "Don't tell me. I was just trying to help, you know. You aren't yourself."

Patricia flung her head into the pillow as Joy stormed out of the room and slammed the door. She groaned, angered at herself for not telling Joy the truth. But Joy shouldn't know, she decided. No one should.

Then she thought: _If I have to tell someone, it will be Joy. Not Eddie. Eddie wouldn't understand. Joy would. _

But this, shaking her head, would still _never _happen. She still promised herself she wouldn't tell anyone. No matter how upset she was.

She pulled out her phone:

_Can you meet me at the coffee house on Oakmont Lane in an hour?_

She awaited the reply. It was returned in two minutes.

_5 o'clock tonight. Tell no one. _

She almost laughed. It was the first smile she'd had in days.

_Why would I?_


	5. Answer Me This

**AN:** Thanks so much for the reviews. This might be the last chapter for tonight, but I don't have school tomorrow, so definitely more then. I promise - answers soon! This chapter begins to begin answering questions, if that makes any sense. Again, it will start with a flashback, this time an intense, provoking one. Enjoy! I'd say I do not own house of Anubis, but I find that to be completely redundant considering this is a fan fiction site. I find it a bit obvious that no one owns this content except the ideas. Happy reading! Let me know what you think in the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4:

_"Do you love me?" she asked, smiling and pecking his lips. _

_He smiled back, placing his hands on her face. "I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet, than Pyramus loved Thisbe, than Harry loved Ginny."_

_"I love you more than… why must you take all the best poetic ones?" she joked, kissing him again. _

_She gazed up at the sky, then closed her eyes. She felt his warmth as his bare top brushed against her as they laid together in the grass, their fingers intertwined. _

_"Do you ever wish you could just stay out here forever?" she asked him. _

_"All the time. But as long as I'm with you, I don't care where I am."_

_She almost forgot why she'd asked to meet him in the first place as she immersed herself in his warmth. But as she remembered, tears began to flood her eyes. Could this be the last time she ever saw him?_

_"There's something I need to tell you," she said. He gazed at her, ready to listen. She stared at him, taking in his smile. It might be the last time she ever saw the gorgeous grin. _

_"What?"_

_"Please, if I tell you, promise me you won't leave me."_

_"Why… why would you think I'd leave you?"_

_She sighed, and began to explain. _

* * *

Patricia finally rounded the corner onto Oakmont Lane. She walked into the little hole-in-the-wall coffee house and sat on a sofa in the corner. She hoped she was out of sight enough that no one would see her.

Every time the door swung open, she whisked her head toward the door to see if it was her acquaintance. The first 13 people were not even close. But finally, on the 14th opening, her visitor had arrived.

He caught her attention and walked discreetly over to where she was sitting.

Patricia stood. "Audwin."

"Patricia," he said, smiling and nodding at her. "So why did you want to meet me here?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions," she stated. _Stay strong. Don't let him get to you._

Audwin sat down on the sofa. "Shoot."

Patricia slid the leather journal out of her bag.

"Do you remember this?" she asked, passing him the book. He glanced at the cover and smiled, caressing it gently with his fingers.

"How could I ever forget this?" he kept his eyes on the book. Patricia could've sworn she heard him chuckle to himself.

"Why are you here, Audwin?"

"Why, you invited me."

"You know what I mean. Don't avoid the question. Why are you back in London?"

He hung his head. "I don't know what you are talking about. I told you, I was just wandering away from work."

"Maybe that's what you've convinced yourself to believe, but I know that's not the truth. And deep down, you know it, too. You came here for a purpose. But I can't figure out why. Why, after all this time, all this pain, you would ever return. And that's where you come in. You know, and you need to tell me."

Audwin stood up. "I'm going to get a refill on my coffee." He walked back to the counter, leaving Patricia fuming and angry in the corner.

"You ready to talk yet?" Patricia demanded when he finally returned.

He nonchalantly sipped his coffee and remained silent.

"Quit it, Audwin. I have questions, you have answers. You could answer me my earlier question, or maybe we could start somewhere else, like where you got that scar from," she said, pointing to the dent in his nose.

"Someone needs a pick-me-up. I'm buying." Audwin stood up to leave again, but Patricia grabbed his arm and sat him back in the chair, earning brief looks from nearby customers.

"Ok, Audwin, I gave you your chance. Either you talk here, in public, where I can't hurt you, or we can take this out back where no one can hear you scream."

"Ok, OK!" Audwin whispered loudly. "Look, I like the idea of taking this out back. That way, you won't bother anyone when you yell at me."

Patricia followed him hesitantly out the back door. She didn't trust him. But she needed answers.

"Ok, here's the thing," he began. "You've already figured out I've got my reasons for coming back here. But it's not what you think. It's not about before. I came back to clean up the mess I made."

"You mean the mess I made and you took the blame for?"

"Yeah… that one."

Patricia stared at the ground. She knew where this was going.

"After the school found out, I had to leave. I had to get out of here as quickly as possible. I went to Liverpool and started over. And I felt badly for leaving, I really did. But you understand why I did, don't you?"

"That I understand. What I don't get is why you're back."

"I need to make amends for my mistakes."

"Audwin, are you going to tell people the truth about what happened?" Patricia asked nervously, her eyes widening.

"I'll be honest. I thought about it. But I can't ruin your life the way I ruined mine. That wouldn't be fair. I'd never do that to you, even after all you put me through. You had your reasons. And I respect that."

"But earlier, when you crashed into me, you acted like you didn't expect to see me. I know that was fake."

"Actually, it wasn't. I was hoping you wouldn't see me at all. I wanted to talk to the school without you noticing me. It didn't exactly go as planned."

"Audwin… I don't get this. I mean, I can see where you'd want to make amends, but the only way you could ever do that is to tell the truth. Not that I want you to. But what are you going to say?"

"I chickened out. I didn't go talk to them. When I walked into you, I was running away from everyone there. I had to get out of there before someone saw me."

"Why? Why would you keep this a secret? I ruined your life, your reputation for something you didn't do."

Audwin broke his gaze with Patricia. This was painful for him.

"Audwin… where did you get that scar?"

"I think you know how I got this."

Patricia stared at him with wide eyes. "That night… _the _night. When you both left, did you guys fight? Is that what happened?"

"I was furious. I blamed him for what had happened, and we fought. He took a swing at me and broke my nose. Six stitches, I got. Haven't been able to smell the same since. I guess I deserved it. After a while, I forgave him. I was frustrated at what I had done to help him, and how it blew up in my face, but I was glad. Instead of ruining two people's lives, I relented to just my own. He didn't deserve it."

"Did… did I? Deserve it, I mean?" Patricia asked.

Audwin smiled. "Course not. I don't blame you. I was furious at first, yeah, but I understood. For a while, I wished that none of it had happened, but I'm glad it did."

Patricia stared at him in awe. She was so surprised by all that had happened the past few minutes, she wasn't sure whether so be elated or upset.

"Thanks, Audwin. Not just for telling me, but for everything you did in the past." She glanced at her watch. "Crap. I have to go. But please, talk to me soon. I still need answers." She began to run away when he called for her.

"Hey, whatever happened with… you know?" He gestured in a way that made her laugh.

"I fixed it," she said, maybe a little too quickly But he didn't notice. "I figured people would notice sooner or later. So I ended it as soon as it began."

She caught one last glimpse of his bright smile in the darkness as she dashed back to Anubis.


	6. Through the Darkness I Seek Light

**AN: **Here's the next installment! Many more chapters should be uploaded today since I do not have school. I hope to answer some questions and get this near completion. Thanks to my loyal reviewers and followers. Now, enjoy reading! This flashback... well, you may be able to figure out when it takes place - if you've been a careful reader.

Chapter 5:

_"I can't believe you would let this happen! Look at what you've done!" tears fell from his face as he began to run away. Not just from the house, but from everything that had happened. _

_She watched him sadly leave her, the other being dragged along. She fell to her knees and sobbed, screaming into the night. It was her fault they were gone. She had only one piece of him left. But it seemed like more than just a piece to her. It was him. It was almost him. She couldn't lose this, too. _

_Would she ever see them again? She cried, tears escaping her eyes profusely, hitting the muddy ground to form puddles upon puddles. She stayed there into the morning, crying into the dirt. _

_When the sun rose, she awoke in the grass, covered in mud and still in her clothes from the day prior. She had to hide; no one could see her like this. They'd ask questions. And she was in no position to answer. _

_As she ran into the woods, waiting for everybody to leave, she began to cry again. She just couldn't comprehend all that had happened. They were gone. Forever. And no one knew why. They never would. _

* * *

_"Crap crap crap," _Patricia kept mumbling to herself as she neared the house. She glanced at her watch; it was 6: 49. The house locked its doors at seven. And she was still more than a mile away.

She ran through the twisted, intricate pathways of the forest. There was little light left, this light only emanating from the moon. She could barely see three feet in front of her.

And then, off in the distance, she heard a scream.

She grew frantic, panting heavily. She was breathless and crying. But the screaming just grew louder with every step.

_Keep going. Keep going. You're almost there, _her brain told her. But the rest of her body was sure this was the end.

The scream grew louder still, but it was still in audible.

Finally, she dropped on the ground, flinging herself into the mud. She cried. And cried.

"PATRICIA!"

The screams grew closer, and they were yelling her name. People were there to find her.

"Help…" she moaned, but she didn't have the breath nor the energy to yell.

"PATRICIA WHERE ARE YOU?"

This voice, she could tell, was distinctly Eddie's. He had come looking for her.

Another voice, this one definitely Jerome's, yelled, "GUYS! I SEE HER! SHE'S OVER HERE!" His voice was the closest yet.

Six dark figures loomed in the distance. As they neared her, she was able to make out Joy, Jerome, Eddie, Fabian, KT, and Alfie.

"Guys…" Patricia moaned again.

Joy's terrified words came out jumbled as she frantically ran to her friend. "OMIGODPATRICIAWHATHAPPENEDWHEREHAVEYOUBEEN?"

Eddie and Jerome lifted her off the ground. Her ankle was throbbing, so Jerome and Eddie through her arms around her shoulders and dragged her back to the house.

Patricia felt limp and tired. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. The last thing she remembered, an enormous house loomed into view, then everything went black.


	7. Do I Dare Reveal My Past?

AN: Get ready to have your minds blown in this chapter. They will combust more and more throughout the next couple chapters. Prepare to meet a Patricia you never thought existed.

* * *

_He was gone. There was nothing she could do about it. _

_She ran upstairs, her face buried into her hands to hide her tears. Once in her room, she slam me the door shut and began to rummage through her were strewn askew and flying all over the floor as she searched._

_Finally, she found what she was looking for. She gripped it in her hand, its cool, metal touch sending a chill down her spine. _

_Everyone would be at school now. She had all the time in the world. _

_Hesitantly, she lifted the blade and placed it on her wrist. It glided up her arm, causing blood to spurt out profusely and roll down onto the floor. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. It felt so good; it began to relieve her pain from the night before, and she sighed. _

_This would be how she would cope with her loss. _

* * *

"Dr. Cartwright, please make your way to the operating room."

This was the voice that woke Patricia up. She heard it boom overheard, though it seemed as if the voice didn't belong to anyone.

Painfully, she attempted to sit up, but she was strapped down to the bed. She scanned her surroundings from her position.

_Am I in a hospital? _she thought. _Why would I be here? _

Sure enough, that was exactly where she was. Three women in blue scrubs and white masks burst through the door with a tray of medicines and foods.

"Here, love," a blonde nurse said. "Take this." She handed Patricia two tiny red tablets.

"You're going to need to eat after you've taken the pills. Not good to take them on an empty stomach," a brunette nurse said in a thick cockney accent.

Patricia was handed a tray with a glass of milk, two pieces of toast, and a small plate of eggs.

"What happened to me?" she asked frightfully.

A redheaded nurse with a Scottish accent said, "You fainted in the woods. Your friends called and ambulance and we picked you up. All night you been here."

"Why do I need this pills after just a fainting epidemic?"

The nurses cast a glance at each other.

"Well," the blonde one began. "We wanted to be sure, based on your… history. We thought you may be weak from that time. There is a possibility the fainting had something do with that, so we had to be safe."

The nurses all looked at her sympathetically.

Patricia glared at them all. "That is over and done with. I'm through with it. It can't still possibly be affecting me - it was two years ago!"

"Sorry, love," the brunette said. "It's just for your well-being. You can go home this afternoon. No one needs to know."

"Oh, you mean about my history?"

They ignored her and left the room.

Patricia groaned and stared at the ceiling, watching the hours tick by.

"Patricia?" a voice sounded a few minutes later. "Hey, it's Joy. I was hoping I could talk to you."

Patricia acknowledged her and permitted her to enter the hospital room.

"What's up?" Joy asked casually. "Never mind, stupid question."

"What do you want, Joy?"

Joy sat on the edge of the bed. "Patricia, please. Something is happening to you. Why won't you talk about it? You've been upset and hiding from everyone, especially Eddie, the one who loves you more than anyone, you run away and then faint in the woods." Her eyes widen. "Oh my god, are you pregnant? Did Eddie get you pregnant? Is that why you're avoiding him and why you fainted? Or are you avoiding him because it isn't his?"

Patricia howled with laughter as Joy rambled on. "Joy, I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?"

"No. Unfortunately, I wish it were that simple. I wish that was all I was dealing with."

"Ok, if you'd rather be pregnant that go through whatever is going on, then it must be really bad."

"Little bit."

The two girls sat in silence, unsure of where to take this conversation.

"Trix, I know you don't want to talk about whatever this is. But I'm your best friend. I can help you. If you need to talk, I'll be here."

"Look, Joy," Patricia began. "I appreciate that, I really do. But this is something that has to remain a secret. If it gets out -I do trust you- but if it happens to get out, then my life could be ruined. So many people's lives could be ruined."

"What do I say if people ask?" Joy says. "I told people I was coming to you for answers."

Patricia smiled. "Tell them the truth. Tell them I'm not ready to talk yet."

Joy was about to leave when she stopped at the door and turned back around.

"Just… one question."

"W-what?"

"Who was that tall guy you were talking to before school yesterday?"

"Oh, him. That was, uh, Dalton Simon, he's an old friend of mine. He just stopped to say hi," Patricia lied. Joy had seen her with Audwin? She thought she was completely alone.

Joy eyed her suspiciously, but her glare faded and reverted back to a cheerful smile.

"Ok," she said. "You get some rest." She was about to leave when Patricia stopped her.

"Wait, Joy," she said. "I… I think maybe I should tell you some of the story."

Joy eyed her curiously. "Really?"

"Not the whole thing. But in the past five minutes I've already lied to you a lot."

Patricia hung her head and began to speak. "Please, don't tell anyone anything. Even though it doesn't seem like much, people might start to put the pieces together if they find out."

"Of course."

"Well, first, there is no Dalton Simon. That was Audwin."

"Ok, new name, still doesn't explain anything. What's his last name?"

"I can't tell you that."

Joy rolled her eyes. "Where is this going?"

"Look, he's anything but an old family friend. I haven't seen him in two years. I practically let him ruin his own life by letting him take the blame for a terrible mistake I made."

"Huh? You knew this guy during the Year of Rufus?"

"Yeah… but anyway, he was so mad at what he'd let himself do that he left and moved to Liverpool. I haven't seen him since. He came back the other day to apologize for how he'd reacted. He said that he was fine with taking the blame because it not only save my butt, but someone else's as well."

"Whose… whose butt are we talking about here?"

"Joy… promise me you won't scream or hit me or say anything to anyone."

"Audwin? His last name… his last name is Winkler."


	8. I Cannot Keep This Within

AN: Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. This chapter will now segue into the answers you've been looking for. I hope to post the next chapter today, the one filled with answers to all of your questions. Thank you all for the remarkable reviews - I highly appreciate it! Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

_She glanced at it. It was impossible to miss. There was no hiding it now. She had to stop it. Soon. How could she possibly get through the rest of the year without anyone noticing? She had to leave. _

_Quickly._

_She had packed up her things the night before, preparing to make her way out. She had already mentioned this to the authorities of the school, saying that her parents wished her to return home. She had thought of everything - even a forged note from her parents. _

_It was 3:32. No one would be awake yet. She had to leave before anyone would notice she was gone. _

It's just for a summer, _she reminded herself. A few more months of the school year and three months of summer - then it would all be over. _

_But where would she go? _

_She couldn't go to her parents - they hated her enough compared to her sister, so she couldn't risk being despised more. _

_She decided on fleeing to her aunt's house in Greenwich. Her aunt would understand; she'd take care of her. _

_That morning, she left the house, got on a bus, and stayed away for the rest of the year. By the time she returned that fall, it would be over. No one would ever know._

* * *

"Patricia!"

"You're back!"

"Omigod, you're ok!"

A chorus of happy cheers greeted Patricia as she walked back through the door of Anubis. Eddie embraced her in an engulfing hug and the rest of her housemates smiled. They piled around her and expanded into a group hug.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Eddie asked.

Patricia faked a smile. "Yeah. I'm great. I just fainted yesterday. All better now."

"I'm glad," Eddie whispered.

The crowd dispersed as the excitement died down. Eddie stayed behind and whispered:

"Hey, how about we head upstairs to your room."

This time, her smile was real. "Sure."

He guided her up the stairs to her bedroom. They shut the door and climbed atop her bed.

Eddie kissed her neck. Patricia tried to enjoy the attention, but after what she had told Joy, she couldn't pretend this was comfortable anymore.

"Eddie, stop," she demanded. "We need to talk."

Eddie ceased his kissing and stared at her with his shining eyes. "What's wrong?"

Patricia sighed. " I know that you've been worried about me. I told you on several occasions that I was okay, but the truth is, there's been a lot going on."

"I figured that part out. I know you too well. I can see when you're upset. Why wouldn't you talk to me?"

"Because I knew that if I did, you may never look at me the same way again." Tears fell from her eyes and stained her cheeks.

Eddie took Patricia's face in his hands. "Nothing you say could ever change how much I love you."

"I don't know about that anymore," she sobbed.

Eddie buzzed his lips. He was trying not to let how worried he was show through his expression. He tried to remain calm and strong, but Patricia had avoided talking to him for so long. Normally, he'd get answers shortly after an argument. But this had taken days. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"Patricia, look. I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone. Isn't that the same for you? Nothing you-"

"No."

Eddie stared at her, his body tensing. "What?"

"It isn't the same for me. I…"

"What are you talking about? Patricia, what is going on? I have to know! I want to help you!"

"I… I have loved someone as much as I love you."

Eddie's eyes bulged. But he shook his head, remembering to stay strong. "Patricia, is that what this is about? A past with some other guy? None of that matters. What matters is we have each other now."

"Eddie, stop, you don't understand-"

"An old guy doesn't bother me. I've dated plenty of girls before you, and I thought I was in love with them. But then I met you… I _know _I am in love with you."

"STOP!" Patricia screamed so frightfully that Eddie almost fell off of the bed.

"P-Patricia?"

"Eddie, I can't do this anymore."

"Do… this? You mean…us?"

"No. I mean I can't keep my past a secret anymore. I need to tell you."


	9. My Story Begins

AN: Get ready for an intense chapter full of answers. Why am I still talking? Get reading! Don't want to leave you in suspense!

* * *

Chapter 8:

_"M-mom?" she whispered hesitantly into the payphone. _

_"Oh honey!" the woman on the other line exclaimed. "I've been worried sick! I called the school, and they said we had taken you home. I almost strangled them through the phone- I thought they'd lost you! Honey, where are you?"_

_"Mom," she said, beginning to cry. "Something really bad has happened."_

_"Darling, what is it? Where are you? You need to go back to school."_

_"I can't. Everyone will find out."_

_"Find out…what?" _

_"Mom… mommy… I want to come home."_

_"Sweetie, where are you?" _

_" I was going to Aunt Glenda's house in Greenwich, but then I ran away."_

_"Hon, what is going on?"_

_"Don't hate me. Please, don't hate me." _

_"Why would I hate you? Sweetie, tell me the story."_

_"It… it all started in history at the beginning of the year."_

* * *

"Patricia, please, tell me right now."

Patricia sobbed into Eddie's shirt, soaking it with her flood of tears.

"Patricia, you're scaring me."

She sat up, wiping her tears. "Eddie… promise me you won't hate me after I tell you."

"Of course I could never hate you."

Patricia breathed, her breaths pulsing out shakily. For two years, she'd never told anyone this. Now, she'd already told Joy, and was about to tell Eddie.

"Ok… here goes."

Eddie smiled for support, but Patricia saw through it. He was petrified with fear. She was too.

"Two years ago, the year before you got here… there was this guy. And we were together for a while. A long while. We were so desperately in love. The only thing was, no one knew about us. No one was _allowed _to know about us. We knew if they did, his life would be ruined forever."

"Patricia, what's so bad about people knowing that you were with some guy? Was he, like, a convict or something?"

"No, not like that at all. The opposite, in fact. He was very esteemed, very professional. But if people found out I was with him, his career would have been ruined."

"Career? So he was older than you?"

"Yeah… he was just out of college."

Eddie pursed his lips. This was strange enough for him now, so Patricia couldn't imagine his reaction at the end of her story.

"Patricia…" Eddie began as if recalling something. "Joy and I saw you talking to some guy the other day. Was that him?"

"No. He just… he knows the guy. That guy's name was Audwin."

"How does he know the guy?"

"Eddie… look. Audwin? He was… he _is _the guy's brother."

"Patricia, what was the guy's name?"

Patricia began to speak shakily, tears falling from her eyes as she remembered his perfect face, his smooth cheeks and loving brown eyes.

"H-his name… his name was Jason. Jason Winkler."

She sobbed into Eddie's shirt again. He had the same smell Jason did. It was too much for her to bare.

"Okay, so who's this Jason guy?"

"Eddie… please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"Jason… he was the history and drama teacher here. At Frobisher. I was dating the teacher."

Eddie's eyes bulged and began to water. "W-what?"

"I know! Save it, okay? Look, that's why people couldn't find out. It put his job on the line. It put my future on the line. We could only meet in secret after school. Or at… at night."

Eddie breathed slowly. "Look… Patricia, don't cry. Don't cry. I'm not upset, and you shouldn't be either. This is in the past. It's all over. Did you think I was going to be upset? I'm not. I promise you."

"Eddie… it's not in the past. I mean, we aren't dating, but it wasn't our choice. He _had _to leave. And so did Audwin."

"What do you mean? How is something still going on if you two aren't… dating?" The last word got caught in his throat.

"Eddie, one night, a couple months until the end of the year, Jason and I slept together."

"So? We've done that loads of times!" Eddie defended. It was beginning to hurt him, she could tell.

"No… not like that."

"You mean…"

"Yes. I do."

"So… again, that's all in the past, right?"

"Eddie, remember when I told you about my baby sister, Charlotte?"

"Yeah…"

"She's not my sister. She's… mine. And Jason's."

Eddie slid away from Patricia. He was horribly frightened. "Jason… this guy, he got you pregnant?"

"Y-yes."

"And you _kept _the kid?"

"Yes. She's been living with my mom for the past two years, and everyone thinks she's my little sister. Piper is in on the secret, too."

Tears fell from Eddie's face. "And all this time… I thought - I thought your first kid would be with _me. _When we got _married, _like regular people do."

"Eddie I'm sorry-"

"SAVE IT!" Eddie vociferated with such force that Patricia stumbled backwards, falling onto her pillow. "I can't believe this."

"Eddie, you don't know the rest of the story. It wasn't just my life that was ruined. Audwin's was too."

"Audwin's? Ha! Yeah, he wasn't the one who _knocked you up!" _

"Eddie, stop! Audwin… Audwin took the blame."

Eddie calmed down enough to let Patricia speak.

"When the school found out I was pregnant, they demanded to know whose it was. Audwin stepped in and said it was his, protecting Jason. The school got suspicious, so Audwin decided he and Jason should leave. Audwin at first was furious at us, especially Jason. The school wanted to have him arrested for… you know, 'knocking up' a teenager. He was three years older than Jason. So Audwin, angry and upset, whisked Jason away from the school. They never came back."

"I can't believe this," Eddie said.

"I'm not finished," she said, gaining strength. "After they left, I stayed for another three months. My parents still didn't know, neither did anyone in the house. The only people who knew were Trudy… and your dad."

"My dad knew-"

"Shh! Look, anyway, I knew if I just wore big sweaters, no one would notice. But at the end of the three months, it became visible. I had to get out. There were three months left of school, plus three months left of summer. Including the three months I'd already been through, that equaled the nine months. It would be over before school started again. That was the year you came.

"I left Anubis house one morning and got on a bus. I was going to stay at my aunt's house in Greenwich. But I never got there. I got off of the bus a few stops early and stopped at a pay phone where I called my parents. They demanded I come home immediately after I told them the story. They hid me away, and when people called my mom and asked where she'd been, she lied and said _she _was pregnant. People sent all kinds of gifts and toys, and they went straight to me."

Eddie sat in Patricia's chair, across the room from her, his hands folded tightly. "I don't believe this. You have a kid. You have a daughter with some other guy."

"Eddie-"

"Why was that Audwin guy here the other day? Why did he come back?"

"He wanted to apologize. He was sorry that he was angry with me. He said I didn't deserve it, and that he wished he hadn't stormed away with Jason. If Jason had stayed behind, people never would have known."

"Does my dad know the truth?" Eddie asked. "Does he know it wasn't Audwin?"

"No."

"He should know."

"Eddie, you can't tell him."

"You're right. I can't, but you sure as hell can."

"Eddie! I can't tell him the truth! I can't ruin Jason's life!"

"You know, one thing I realized this entire time was that there is no way you are over this guy. He gave you a kid, and he left because he was forced to, not because you two had a falling out. You're still in love with this guy. If he was here right now, you'd choose him over me in a heartbeat. Especially if there wasn't any drama in your pasts."

"Eddie!"  
Eddie's eyes welled with tears. "Bye, Patricia." He walked out of the room and slammed the door so vigorously that she felt the house shake.


	10. One Wrong Turn After Another

Chapter 9:

_"Breathe, honey, breathe!"_

_Tears fell from her eyes as she strained and pushed. The only thoughts swirling around her mind were the negative thoughts. Thoughts that she might never make it through, never survive. She wondered if that was the end. _

_She screamed and cried, praying that it would just all be over soon. _

_"Honey, shh!" her mother consoled. She gripped her daughter's hand and squeezed tightly, giving her something to grasp with her life. _

_"Okay, two more pushes!" and energetic nurse shouted. _

_She screamed and screamed, willing for it to be all over. Finally, as the nurses stood up proudly, ceasing their frantic shouts, and all pressure seemed to leave her body, she knew it was over. _

_"What will you name her?" her sister's friendly voice asked. _

_"Charlotte," she strained to say. "I'll name her Charlotte."_

_As she held the child in her arms, all her stress seemed to fade away. All the angst and hurt she'd suffered slipped from her mind. _

_"Hi Charlotte," she whispered. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. _

_She almost forgot he was missing this momentous occasion. _

_She had no idea he was watching. _

* * *

"Patricia?" a small voice whispered outside the door. "Hey, can we talk?"

Joy hesitantly cracked open the door and smiled at her best friend. "I heard about what happened… well actually I _heard _what happened. Not that I was, like, eavesdropping… I just heard Eddie scream. A lot. Loudly. Sorry, this isn't making you feel any better, is it?"

Through her tears, Patricia managed a small chuckle at her friend. "It's not the exact consolation I would've hoped for."

Joy smiled, wrapping her arm around Patricia's shoulders. "He'll come around. He's just shocked. I was too, don't forget. I didn't believe you at first. But I get it all. Guys just tend to get things slower than girls."

"Eddie's doesn't understand. He thinks this affects him… us. I tried to tell him it's in the past, but he won't listen."

Joy sighed and hung her head. "Look, I know you'll hate hearing this, but it's not in the past. You still have a kid that belongs to some other guy. Eddie will come around, but I don't know if he'll ever be ready to face that fact."

Patricia wanted to be angry at her, but she was worn out. Plus, she knew Joy was right. "Do you think he'll ever take me back?"

"I don't know, Patricia. This is pretty serious stuff. This isn't just those middle-school-crushes I always had where the guy liked someone else and I was upset and you helped me through it. This shit is real life, Trix."

Patricia stared at the ground, soaking in Joy's words. Again, Joy was right. Eddie was probably gone for good.

The girls sat in silence until Trudy knocked.

"Oh, Patricia dear, you have a visitor," Trudy said, smiling.

Patricia sat up and walked downstairs, curious as to who could possibly want to see her.

And then she saw him.

"Hey, Patricia," Audwin said in the doorway. "Mind if we go for a walk? I've already told your house mother, and she'll be setting some dinner aside for you."

"Does she know who you _are? _Doesn't she remember me?"

"Um, have you seen me compared to what I looked like three years ago? New beard, new hair, and let's not forget this lovely new addition to my face," he pointed to his nose scar. "She doesn't have a clue. I'm surprised you could recognize me the other day."

"Kind of hard to forget you."

* * *

"So… you told, huh?"

Audwin looked at her, genuinely concerned.

"I told my best friend Joy and my… boyfriend Eddie." The word 'boyfriend' came out strangled.

"How'd they take it?"

"Joy? Fine. She gets it. Eddie?… I don't think I'll be speaking to him much anymore."

They walked in silence around the intricate pathways of the forest.

Finally, Audwin spoke.

"I need to show you something," he said.

Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon," Audwin said, smiling. "It'll be a bit of a drive - do you think you can manage?"

Patricia was hesitant to get in the car with him, but her provoked curiosity overruled her fear. She hopped into the passenger's seat and Audwin took the wheel.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Audwin looked at her and smiled. "You'll see." He placed his hand on hers and drove into the night.

Later, Patricia sat up, opening her eyes and yawning. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Have we been in the car that long?" she checked her watch. "Wow, that's a while."

"Sorry. Almost there. Promise." He had the mischievous glint in his eye Eddie always had when he had an idea.

Eddie.

She'd never get him back, would she.

"Audwin… where are we - AHHHH!"

And all went silent as Audwin plowed into an oncoming Ford.

"AUDWIN!" Patricia screamed. Blood was rushing down from his forehead, and the only breaths he had came out in small groans every so often.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Patricia screamed. She shoved the airbag out of the way and scrambled nervously for her phone.

She quickly dialed the hospital.

"An ambulance will be right there," a robotic, monotone voice said. Within the next three minutes, she heard sirens and jumped out of the car, waving her arms frantically.

As Audwin was loaded onto a gurney, an officer asked her some questions.

"Was he driving this car?" the man asked.

"Yeah…" Patricia answered, distracted by the doctors loading Audwin onto the truck.

"Miss Williamson, I need you to focus, please. Now, does this man have any nearby relatives that you know of?"

Patricia stared at the man. _Jason. _

"Um, yeah. He's got a brother in Liverpool."

"Honey," the officer said. "We're in Liverpool."

_Wait…_

After they finished questioning, Patricia hopped into the police car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Teams of doctors and nurses quickly loaded him into the ER once they arrived at the hospital. Patricia still didn't understand why she was in a _Liverpool _hospital. Had they really driven that far? Why did Audwin take her all the way out here?

She watched as Audwin was taken away into an operating room to be assessed.

"P-Patricia?" a voice called from the waiting room behind her.

_No…_

Slowly, she turned around, her entire body tensing from fear.

"Jason."


	11. Do Not Let Me Go

AN: sorry It's been a bit longer than anticipated for the next chapter, but thank you for reading and reviewing. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 10:

_She dialed again. And again. Still, just as each previous time, there was no answer. _

_Why would he not pick up?_

_She tried to hold back her tears. She had to reach him, but she was tired of listening to the ring, then the same voice, "Sorry, I can't get to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

Fine, _she thought. _I'll do just that.

_Once more, she picked up her phone and dialed the number. _

_"Hey, um it's me," she said, trying not to cry. She had to stay strong. "I just - I miss you. I need you back. I - I don't know if you heard, but, it-" she started to cry again. "It happened. And I want you to meet… her. Please. Please, call me. I need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice just once more. I need to know that you won't disappear forever."_

* * *

"Jason… is that - is that you?"

She stared at him, his bright eyes gazing at her the same they did that fateful night years ago.

He hesitated, then briskly walked towards her. "Patricia," he said, expelling her name with all the air he could muster. He stood, towering over her, then embraced her in a hug.

She could feel tears on her shoulders as he rested his head on her.

"Jason," she said, pushing him back.

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes clouded and a broad smile on his lips.

"Is, um, is Audwin going to be okay?"

He wiped his tears. "I don't know. I just can't believe you're here."

"I can't either. I think - I think Audwin was bringing me here on purpose. To see you."

"What?"

"Audwin said he wanted to take me somewhere. Next thing I know, we're in Liverpool, and… here you are."

They stood silently together, unsure of what else to say.

"So…" he said.

"So…"

"Patricia… I'm - I'm really sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. About everything. I ruined your life."

She took a step closer to him, creating little space between them. "You didn't ruin anything. You made my life an adventure."

"I caused you so much pain."

"We struggled together. But I'm glad it was together."

Jason smiled. "Me too."

"Jason… there's something I need to tell you."

He smiled at her, just elated she was speaking.

"Audwin doesn't know."

"About what?"

Her words came out shakily. "About… about Charlotte."

"You- er, our, Charlotte?"

Patricia felt her eyes clouding with tears. "I told him I had gotten an abortion. He has no idea she even exists."

Jason took another step closer. "It's okay. He doesn't need to know yet."

Their words faded into nothingness as the silence dawned on them again.

Jason was the first to break it.

"Patricia, I miss you. I think about you. Every single day Not a day goes by where I don't wish that I could turn back the clocks and just go back to when we were together, before everything got ruined. I need you in my life."

"Jason, I - I love you. Of course I have, and I always will. But things have changed."

"Do you really think that principal is going to care any more? I'm not your teacher. You need me around, and I want to be there… for Charlotte. And you."

"Jason, that principal? I was dating his son."

Jason's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I was trying to get my mind off of you. When I got back to school after I had Charlotte, this new guy came, and I didn't know he was Sweet's son until after we were together. If we broke up, I'd have to explain why."

"So… you're with another guy."

'No… I - I had to tell him about us. And he left me. For good."

Jason tried not to smile. He took Patricia's hands and looked into her eyes. "Then we can be together. What's stopping us?"

"I - I don't-"

But she was interrupted by a frantic nurse.

"Jason Winkler? Oh, there you are. You'd better come quick."

Jason immediately began to follow the nurse. Patricia tagged along, but a nurse stopped her.

"Miss, are you immediate family?"

"I was in the car with the guy!"

"I'm sorry miss, if you aren't immediate family, I'm going to have to ask you to stay in the waiting room."

Patricia frowned. _But we are immediate family. The man is the father of my child. And I need to be with him. _


	12. Stay By Me Forever

Chapter 11:

Patricia scurried down the hall, narrowly avoiding all oncoming nurses and doctors. She had to get to Jason without being seen.

Audwin's life was on the line, and it was all her fault. He had tried to reunite her with her lost love, and ended up snagging the thread of his life. It was being stretched and pulled in all directions, severing more every second.

Tears fell from Patricia's eyes as she thought of this. A pang of guilt throbbed in her chest. With all good things comes a price.

Audwin's room loomed into view. She hesitated, indecisive as to whether she should go any closer. Audwin was in critical condition, and she didn't know if she could look at her doing.

Doctor's filtered through the hall, and Patricia stayed out of sight, hiding behind a coat rack. She thought of pulling the cliche TV move, dressing in the white lab coat and pretending to be a doctor. But she couldn't find an empty coat anywhere. She guessed that it was expected to happen at least once if the hospital was careless. Plus, she didn't want to pretend to be someone she wasn't in front of Jason. Even though he'd clearly recognize her stunt, she needed him to see her as just Patricia, not someone she wasn't.

She breathed. Looking both ways to catch a glimpse of doctors, she quickly scampered across the hall. But as she approached the door to Audwin's room, she paused. Her hand gripped the doorknob but froze. Ever so slowly, she turned the doorknob.

The aura shifted the moment the door creaked the slightest bit open. Patricia's heart felt heavy with despair and fear. Could this be her undoing?

"Patricia…" A voice whispered, filled with dread.

"Jason…" she couldn't muster anymore than that. What else was there for her to say?

Jason quietly walked towards her, his muscular figure looming over her. He placed a firm yet steady hand on her shoulder and paused. With a sudden, unexpected movement, he pulled her into a hug.

He sniffed, and she could feel his tears on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," is all he said.

She wanted to smack him. He had nothing to be sorry about.

"Jason," Patricia said, pulling away. "Look, I should be the one who is sorry. I ruined your life. Audwin wanted me to come see you here and he crashed. It's my fault he's here."

Right. She remembered he was there.

Slowly, and hesitantly, she turned her head towards the dismal bed lying solemnly next to the pair. Audwin lied peacefully on it, a slight smirk plastered on his unconscious face. Maybe he could hear what they were saying. She smiled at the thought.

"I'm sorry Audwin," she whispered towards him. "This is all my fault." She sat down on the bed next to him.

Jason decided whether or not to sit by her, but ultimately let his heart make the decision. He put his arm around Patricia's shoulder and pulled her close.

"It'll be okay, Patricia. I promise." He kissed her forehead.

"Jason," Patricia began, not meeting his eyes. "I want you to come back."

"What?"

"I want you back. I want you to come back to London and meet Charlotte. I want us to be a family."

Jason stared at her, caught completely off guard. "Patricia, I can't do that. If people find out the Charlotte… I mean, who knows what will happen?"

"It's like you said earlier. You aren't my teacher anymore. No one will care."

"I know I said that. But even if friends don't care, what about my bosses now? They'll want to know why I'm the father of a highschool girl's kid. I - I just can't handle that right now."

"Jason, I'm a senior. School is almost over. After graduation, no one will care what I do. We can leave. We can get out of here for good. We can be a family."

She took his hands and gazed into his eyes. "Please, Jason."

Jason looked at her, and memories of their time together flooded back to him. There was no denying that he loved her and cared for her. But could he risk it.

"Jason…"

Silence dawned upon them again. And in one passionate swoop, she planted her lips on his and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Jason grabbed her hands and pulled her off of his mouth.

"I can't do this Patricia. I can't. What about your life here? Your friends? Graduation? Your boyfriend?"

"I told you," Patricia interrupted. "He's gone now. Out of my life forever. And I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you than lose it all for one day of partying."

Jason bowed his head. He understood her point, but he couldn't let her ruin her life. She deserved a childhood while she still had one. She got lucky - a child at a young age hasn't come between her and her life. But if he were to give in to her desire, she would lose everything. He couldn't do that. He loved her, and to do what was best for her, he had to leave her.

"Patricia, finish high school. Have fun with your friends. Live your young life. After that, we can find each other again. You don't need me to ruin everything." He turns away, unable to meet her eyes.

Patricia opens her mouth to retaliate, but is interrupted as the door viciously swings open, revealing a blonde haired boy, sweating and panting.

"Patricia. I've come back for you."


End file.
